Tricking the Trickster
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Meet Akiyama Sakura, new to Rikkai Dai. She seems like the perfect goody goody two shoes but does she have a darker side, a darker side which Niou will bring or shall i say a trickier side...Niou X OC
1. Chapter 1- A New Girl

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is for my sibling's(who doesn't have a FFN account) birthday. Happy Birthday! Hope all of you enjoy this fic. The OC's name is Akiyama Sakura.**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS **

Sakura's (OC) POV

I walked down the corridor of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, my new school from today. I could feel the stares as I walked down the hallway from girls and guys alike. Can't say I blame them. I don't mean to boast but I am conscious of my looks- I'm definitely not supermodel gorgeous but I am definitely a bit above average. Well, that's up to people's tastes- I think I look okay with waist length wavy platinum blonde hair, blue eyes with a tinge of purple and deathly pale skin which blushes a bit too easily for my liking, especially sometimes when I blush for no reason at all.

I looked around trying to spot the office where I was supposed to go to receive my schedule, home room and other stuff. Giving up, I tapped the nearest person on the shoulder- a dark haired, blue-green eyes girl whose skin looked paler than mine, trust me that is saying something. "Can you please tell me where the office is?" I asked trying to exude a good girl aura.

She stared at me through her dark rimmed glasses which I personally thought made her look more cute than nerdy. She must be like those cutesy and goody- goody- two- shoes nerds who never says anything meanly or emotionlessly and always seem to have a moe air around them "Whoever led you this way is an idiot, you are completely going in the wrong direction," she said in a crisp tone which made all my earlier thoughts and assumptions fly out of the window. She delved into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper which I saw had an intricately but easy to understand map of the school "You are currently here," she said pointing out a spot- the office is here, you go down this flight of steps and turn over here," she finished pointing out different places.

I nodded in understanding-the map was really well made it would be easy for anyone to understand, "Do you get these maps in the school office?" I asked her "They are really helpful," I added.

She looked me weirdly and shook her head "No, it's hand-drawn, I drew it," she said. I gaped at her my mouth opening wide welcoming any nearby flies.

"No way has it looked like it was computer drawn and printed," I said.

She shook her head disbelievingly "No way," she said "See there's a shaky mark here and here," she said pointing out flaws so minor, I had to squint to see them. "You can keep it if you want," the girl said. "I have a spare one, so it's okay," she said handing me the map.

"Thank you...um," I said faltering "Oh wait, what's your name?" I called out but by then she had already walked down to the end of the hallway. "Okay," I said out loud feeling slightly awkward. And my cheeks heating up Shaking off the feeling, I located the staircase the girl had pointed while trying to get my cheeks back to normal.

Thanks to the map I reached the office relatively quickly. I tentatively opened the door, a brown haired lady in looked up from her papers "Yes, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I guess- I am Akiyama Sakura, I transferred from St. Rudolph today- I was told to come to the office for my schedule and stuff," I said smiling sweetly. "Am I in the right place?" I asked widening my eyes- totally playing up to the cute girl stereotype.

The lady smiled back, probably thinking something along the lines of _'Aw- what a cute girl,' _"No- you are in the right place," she said smiling. "Akiyama-san-you are in Class 3-B. Do you want me to lead you there?" the brown haired lady asked.

I was about to say there was no need for it because I had a map when the brown haired lady got up and opened the door and signalled to another lady. This lady looked pretty but in a motherly way. She had chestnut brown hair with lighter streaks of caramel here and there and hazel green eyes. "Welcome to Rikkai Dai, Akiyama-san, I am your home room teacher Tanaka Etsuko," she said greeting me a radiant smile I was sure I could never beat in a thousand years. "Come on," she said gesturing to follow her. As I walked with her she started to tell me about Rikkai Dai and its features and achievements," I won't lie, I kinda zoned out when she started to talk. I wonder if Rikkai is really strict about listening to your teachers even if they are droning on and they sound like a brochure "Here's your new class," she said with a flourish of her arms "Wait outside till I call you in, okay," she said.

"Sure," I answered with a small smile that signified I was perfectly fine with what she asked me to do.

On my first day at Rikkai I learnt something I would keep in mind for as long as I am here. The doors were very thin and definitely not soundproof. As soon as Tanaka-sensei entered the room, there was an eerie silence which I wasn't even aware could exist.

"Ohayo, Tanaka-sensei," I heard them chorus.

"Ohayo class, we have a new transfer student coming in from St. Rudolph, make sure to be polite and make her feel welcome here at Rikkai Dai," she said. As soon as she announced there was a wave of chatter in the class, I guess having a transfer student is kind of fun.

Tanaka-sensei popped her head out of the door "You can come in Akiyama-san,"

I entered the room, facing the class with a smile "Ohayo," I said, my eyes skimming over the people. "I am Akiyama Sakura," I said, writing my name on the board with the chalk Tanaka-san had handed over to me. "I used to study in St. Rudolph. Please take care of me!" I finished with a deep bow.

With a glance I could see most of the class liked me instantly. "Good introduction," Tanaka-sensei said "You'll be sitting next to Niou Masaharu, Niou-kun please raise your hand,"

A hand rose, I glanced at the owner of the hand and I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I am used to guys drooling at my feet left, right and centre I was prepared for a welcoming, sweet or even stupid smile. However what I wasn't prepared for a mischievous smirk coupled with blue eyes like mine except without the purple tinge and a silver rat-tail.

Still, determined to be polite I gave a warm and what I would describe as girly smile "Hello, Niou-san, I hope we get along," I said politely. He smirked at me "Your books are in your desk," he stated a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, okay," I said opening my desk. To my surprise a giant joker sprang out of my desk straight into my face. Normally, I would have just laughed, but this was so unexpected I couldn't help but let out a scream.

The rest of the class laughed. Tanaka-sensei gave my new seat mate a reprimanding look but even she chuckled "You see, Akiyama-san," she said in between chuckles "Niou-kun is the prankster of our class, well actually the prankster of our school,"

I looked at the silver-haired boy wondering what he had to say for himself. There was only one word:-

"Puri!"

**AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated **

**IceCrystal**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Challenge

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 2- A Challenge**

**DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**AN: Here is the next chapter- hope you guys enjoy- Do review, follow or favorite**

After the excitement of the trick had died done, Tanaka-sensei had proceeded to take attendance and some other stuff; I wasn't really paying attention to. When she finally left the room, almost half the class got out of their seats and crowded around mine.

"So, Akiyama-san, where are you from?" asked a small bouncy blonde.

"From St. Rudolph," I answered politely, though mildly irritated. After all, I had already said that in my introduction.

The blonde shook her head "Not which school, are you originally from Tokyo?" she asked.

That was a different matter "Not exactly," I said shaking my head "My mom and dad are both originally from Hokkaido,"

The blonde nodded. Another girl with bright, most probably dyed purple hair with turquoise streaks spoke up "How come you moved to Kanagawa?" she asked.

"Well...my dad's work got us transferred," I said, lying through my teeth. I'm not a very good liar so my cheeks took on a light pink shade, though fortunately nobody noticed, or so I thought.

Suddenly the door slid open and the next teacher entered and almost immediately everyone was back in their places greeting the teacher, and after his period everyone was back around my desk. Pretty much every period went on like that till the recess bell.

"Hey, it's time for recess," Niou said getting up stretching his limbs.

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said sweetly, when inside I wanted to say '_Gee, how would I guess whenever is rushing out of the class,' _

Before I could rush out of the class ready to relieve my hunger pangs, Niou leaned down, just enough to whisper into my ear "Surprised you haven't made your move yet, considering you were the Master Trickster of St. Rudolph's,"

I leaped back, astonishment covering my face, how did he know about that that was my past which Iam not going to relive, was he like a stalker.

"No, I am not a stalker," he said, as if he could read my mind. He continued, husky voice taking a mischievous twinge "But you know it has occurred to me you want to keep your past a secret,"

I shrugged, it was obvious but no way was I going to confirm, if he was still not sure it was best he remained that way.

"I wonder how you would feel if I told the whole school about this?" he asked, his brown eyes glinting.

My stomach lurched, no way- this was supposed to be a clean slate, no one at Rikkai was supposed to know I was a trickster, that was the whole point of transferring- okaa-san (mother) already warned me, one more expulsion for my tricks and military school here I come.

My eyes flashed "Don't you dare," I said.

"Hmm, so you do want to keep your past a secret, let's see how that works out," he said, walking away, a definite swagger in his walk and his rat-tail almost hitting my face.

Still fuming, I wandered around the hallways, holding the map the dark haired girl in the hallway had given me and trying to find the cafeteria, because boy was I hungry.

Finally finding a door labelled cafeteria, I opened and was whisked away into a section of chaos. People were running around, there were a few people throwing food here and there though it was not a proper food fight or anything. The place reminded me of glamorous boutiques having a major sale, one word for it: - chaos. I would have liked to get out then and there but just then my stomach grumbled reminding me why I was here.

I walked to the short queue and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for the queue to move on. Suddenly I noticed the girl in front of me was the same pale girl who had given me directions in the morning.

"Hey," I said in my friendliest tone "Do you remember me from the morning; I never caught your name,"

She stared at me blankly and opened her mouth to say something, but just then she realized she was at the head of the queue so instead she settled for the slightest movement of her head which I guess indicated she recognized me and then turned to the counter.

In less than a moment I was in the head of the queue, I gazed at all the choices in front of me- the cafeteria offered both Japanese and English food. After a minute of deliberation I spoke "Two chocolate croissants and a can of green tea,"

"Certainly," said the smiling lunch-lady handing me the food," I reached out to take a napkin when I noticed there was something written on it in black ink. My eyes quickly flew over the paper 'Considering your expression it is evident you do not wish to dine in the cafeteria, the roof is quite a nice place to eat if you are looking for a quiet place.'

I smiled at the girl's consideration, she barely knew me and she helped out twice and she knew exactly how I was feeling. Once again I consulted the map and found the roof. I slowly climbed up the steps leading to the roof. Tentatively, I opened the door to the roof; I expected it to be isolated. However when I opened the door, I saw the person I wanted to see the least- Niou Masaharu. However now he was accompanied by a brown haired boy with glasses.

Spotting me he opened his big mouth "I have come to a decision, I won't tell the school about your past," he said.

I felt elated, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all but then he had to open his mouth again "On one condition,"

My stomach lurched, whatever he had in mind could not be good.

"I have been really bored recently so why not a little battle between tricksters to liven things up, don't worry no one will find out- Yagyuu will make sure of that," he said confidence in his voice.

I looked at the brown haired boy, he looked like he could be trusted, so going with my gut instinct I said the one word that would make my new school life at Rikkai interesting, very, very interesting.

"Yes,"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be up soon- do review, follow and favourite. Feel free to point out an mistakes I may have made.**

**IceCrystal**


	3. Chapter 3- The Beginning

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 3 - Bad Day **

**AN: Sorry for the late update- I am seriously a nerd and term exams are only like 2-3 weeks away. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please do rate and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Sakura's PoV

The moment I uttered those words, I felt like I was back at St. Rudolph, Master Trickster once more. Tricking was definitely my way of life, sometimes I wonder whether my mother was fascinated my magicians and wanted to become a magician when she was pregnant with me, after all everyone knows that magicians are one of the world's biggest tricksters. But I doubt it because if it were so she should've been ecstatic that she got such an amazing trickster as a daughter but she dislikes my tricks more than my dad who finds them a little amusing. (Does he honestly think he can hide that amused twinkle in his eye when he is admonishing me)

Back to the situation at hand, I felt a whoosh of lightness as I semi-discarded the good girl act. Sure, I would have to put it on again when I went back to class but it would way lighter now that I could slip in a couple of tricks here and there.

There was a small niggling thought at the back of my mind, what if everyone found out then expectations would pile on, my inner devil would take over my sliver of common sense and an expulsion would be on it's way. But I had already agreed and as aforementioned the brown haired youth looked pretty trustworthy.

Suddenly Niou's husky voice broke my train of thought "Before we actually start, I have to congratulate you on your latest trick- supergluing the headmaster's door, an old classic," He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, making him look very different from his usual suave self. "But why did they expel you for that, you didn't hurt anyone after all,"

I sighed, taking a trip down memory lane back to the day of my expulsion, I could practically hear my vice-principal's voice again " a broken arm and both ankles sprained, I am extremely sorry Akiyama-san but this too much, we have to let Sakura-san go,"

I was brought back to the present by a prod, courtesy of Niou "Well, what happened?" He asked. At that moment the brown-haired guy looked horrified

"Niou-kun, you should not poke a girl like that," he said.

" Whatever Yagyuu," he said shooting a glance at the boy ;whose name I now knew was Yagyuu) , rolling the name in a way which I sure only Niou did. He turned back "Continue," he prompted.

I continued, rolling my eyes "Well, it wasn't supposed to hurt anyone but Urei-san, my ex-headmaster panicked and jumped out of the nearest opening, his window. Fortunately, it was only in the second floor, but he broke a hand and spa rained both his ankles,"

Niou winced "Bad Luck," he said "Anyway, thanks to his stupidity we can have a competition so whatever," I glared at him, it was because of the expulsion mum was so mad at me, and he says it was a good thing. Before I could retort the shrill bell indicating the end of lunch rung.

"See ya," he said walking towards the door with Yagyuu while flipping his rat-tail making it hit my face lightly. I blushed, he had really soft hair. I shook my head and made my way back to class.

As soon as I entered class, I opened my desk to take out my books for the next class which happened to be History. I opened my text book lazily. Suddenly I reeled back in shock, the book was not in Japanese, it was in some language that looked a bit like a english, except for some weird things hanging of the letters and the up side down exclamation marks.

I whispered to Niou "This book is not in Japanese,"

Niou shot me a smirk "Of course not, it is in Spanish,"

"Care explaining why my History book is in Spanish," I asked.

"Um, because the Spanish-medium class, duh!" He said blatantly while rolling his eyes as if asking 'How stupid are you?'

"This is a Japanese medium school," I said.

"But this class is for kids whose roots are in Spain, " Niou answered. I turned around to see the guy sitting behind me reading from a Spanish textbook, I panicked- I was never good at Spanish, the one time one of my cousins tried to teach me, he left telling me never to go to Spain and attempt Spanish unless I want to chased out the country by angry mobs.

I turned to Niou and let go of my pride "Please help me, I understand absolutely no Spanish,"

Niou smirk turned even wider "I'll, think about," he said placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

Fortunately (or unfortunately if you enjoy seeing me tortured) the History teacher, who by luck happened to me Ms. Tanaka (our home room teacher) entered. Before the class leaders could even call out the commands I bolted out of my seat shouting "Tanaka-sensei, am not fit to be in this class," Needless to say Tanaka-sensei looked surprised.

"Akiyama-san why would you say that," she asked.

"Because I don't come from Spain," I half-wailed.

"What do you mean?" She asked, I could see she was genuinely surprised. Suddenly a twinge of suspicion entered my mind.

"So, this isn't a Spanish-medium class," I asked.

"Of course not, who told you that? She asked.

"Niou-san," I mumbled suddenly my suspicion growing larger "I found this textbook in my desk," I said handing her the Spanish textbook.

"Aforementioned Niou-kun is the trickster of our class, you shouldn't always believe what he says. Not well-planned enough, Niou-kun," she said taking off the history text cover to reveal some Spanish book. "Where is her History book?" She demanded.

"Here," Niou said taking out my original textbook for his desk.

"And in case you were wondering," spoke up he guy who sat behind me " I am from Spain, that is my book,' he said.

I growled under my breath wondering how I got tricked so easily, I guess I never expected Niou to start so soon. "No please get back to your seat," Tanaka-sensei asked pleasantly. Humiliated, I walked back enduring the stares and sniggers of my dear classmates.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, mainly because now there was only one thing on my mind- a trick so devious that a) Niou would fall for b) Niou would have to admit defeat c) that Niou would fall in love with my trickster. Wait, what! I slapped myself mentally. Bad thoughts, I do not want Niou to fall in love me and I am not in love with Niou- not in love with his trickery nor his hair. Okay, maybe his hair.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**IceCrystal**


	4. Chapter 4 Failed Trick

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update. From now on I will be updating every Friday, Pinky Promise. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter- please do review, favourite or follow- and if you have done any of the above- thank you so much. **

By the next morning- I had finally decided on my trick. Before I started walking to school, I quickly that would make my little trick possible- a pair of regular slippers, the kind you wear in school except for one tiny detail- they had slippery wheels on them, however the wheels were so carefully placed that they would surely work making the wearer slip and slide about but carefully concealed so that unless you looked carefully you could barely see the wheels, I had used them once on one of the mean girls at St. Rudolph's and it was definitely a smashing success.

Fortunately, I lived extremely close to Rikkaidai and if I started from home the same time most other kids did I would still reach school even before the people on morning duty did. I walked straight to my shoe locker and replaced my shoes with my slippers. Then stealthily I walked to the place where I had seen Niou replacing his slippers with shoes. Quickly, I identified his locker, now the problem was how to open it- I ran my hands through my hair wondering if I would find a hairpin somewhere tangled in it, not an uncommon occurrence if I haven't combed my hair for a day. Sadly, there was none- I quickly rummaged in my bag for a hair pin- Success, there was small innocent-looking (don't ask me how a hairpin looks innocent, it just does) black hairpin just waiting to be used. Fortunately for me, my older brother, Akiyama Renji, who was now in college had taught me how to pick a lock.

Carefully I inserted the hairpin into the lock and started to wiggle it a bit doing exactly how nii-san had taught me. Soon enough, the lock gave way and the door swung open. Making sure no one was around I quickly replaced Niou's slippers with the trick pair. Putting his slippers into my locker, I walked to class satisfied.

When I walked into class, the same girl who I had seen yesterday was sitting in the class. "Ohayo," I said with a quick smile "Are you in this class, I didn't notice you yesterday,"

She turned around and tilted her head slightly in what I guess was a form of acknowledgement "Oh, it isn't your fault. I'm not in this class. I was waiting for you,"

"Waiting for me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "Why were you waiting for me and how did you know my class or the fact I'd be here this early,"

She pushed her slightly too- big glasses up the bridge of her nose and gave an almost pitying look "You should know, data never lies and I came here to tell you that I will be by the Sakura tree during recess," Saying this she got up and proceeded to walk out.

"Wait, why do I need to know that?" I asked, mildly puzzled.

She turned around "You'll see the Sakura tree by the badminton courts by the way," she said.

I gave a small sigh, why do people have to be so cryptic. I quickly sat down, looking out of the window until more people started streaming in. When they did I gave them all a smile and greeting, hopefully now when Niou walked in slipping and sliding about I would be the last on everyone's suspect list except his, of course. I licked my lips in anticipation; there was only one word to describe this: Fun.

After almost everyone had come in, I was tapping my fingers on the table impatiently. By the time Tanaka-sensei entered the classroom and Niou still didn't arrive, my impatience was growing and I was mildly annoyed - I am the kind of person who does not put effort into many things and if Niou was absent and my effort went to waste today, I would be very annoyed.

Just as Tanaka-sensei was about to start roll call, the door slid open to reveal but panting (but still smirking) Niou Masaharu. "Sorry Tanaka-sensei, tennis practice was a bit long today,"

Tanaka-sensei sighed "It's okay but don't repeat this, and if there is a next time do get a note,"

I scowled, considering the panting Niou had definitely ran and that would only increase the slipperiness of the slipper, so why on earth did he look perfectly unscathed. Maybe he did fall and was only looking calm and composed on the outside.

Sadly, that hope was dashed as soon as he walked into class perfectly fine. I scowled at him, I have no clue what he did but I felt like killing him for making my effort go to waste.

He smirked at me, "You know I was going to wear those slippers when I noticed this little piece of paper," he said handing me two little bits of paper.

I quickly glanced the paper and immediately inwardly cursed, the little bits read Yamazaki Eriko, the name of the girl who I had previously played the prank on. I remember when I stole her slippers I noticed they had name tags and quickly stuck some on my fake pair, apparently I had forgotten to take them off.

At that moment I felt like against banging my head against the wall, how could I be so stupid. Niou looked at me in a fake-pitying way "Don't worry about it, it is a rookie mistake,"

I clenched my fists hard and gritted my teeth, how dare he call me, former Master Trickster of St. Rudolph's' a rookie. Okay, it was official, I was going to defeat Niou Masaharu even if it killed me but I was starting to think I could use some help. Suddenly I remembered the girl from this morning, she had always been right and she seemed pretty smart, maybe this what she meant 'you'll see'. Then again how would she even know about the challenge or my former title? However, she was pretty smart and Niou already knew it so maybe by some chance she knew tooand maybe she had something against Niou and wanted to help.

Time to visit the Sakura tree.

**AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter. Do review. Next chapter 25****th**** October, 2013. **

**~IceCrystal**


	5. Chapter 5- Bentos & Alliances

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I am on time, YAY**

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN PoT**

Sure enough the girl was waiting by the Sakura tree "Ah, you came Akiyama-san," she said. 

"Um yeah...," I paused awkwardly realizing I still did not know her name which was rather embarrassing since I had almost 3 conversations with her. 

She must have sensed my dilemma because she quickly introduced herself "Inui Kasumi,"  
"Well, Inui-san, I am guessing you want to know what I want help with," I asked with a small smile on my face. 

She rolled her eyes "Why would I want to know what I already know- being the former Master trickster of 's, Niou Masaharu challenged to a battle between the tricksters which you accepted. Now you are at a loss as to how to get one over Niou," 

I gaped at her in shock "Do you stalk me or something," I asked incredulously 

She simply replied by saying "Data never lies," 

"Okay..." I said still kind of freaked out "Will you be able to help me out?" 

She looked at me as if carefully considering the situation "Well, Niou Masaharu is arrogant, come to think of it the whole Rikkai Dai tennis team is pretty arrogant," 

I nodded "They were really humiliated when Seigaku took them down at the Kantō tournament," 

"I am aware, my cousin informed me or on his words 'chances that members of the Rikkai team couldn't face the students after their crushing defeat especially because prior to the match against Seigaku they acted like victory was already theirs-100%," 

"Oh is your cousin part if the Seigaku regulars," I asked genuinely interested after all the Seigaku tennis team was definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

"Yes, Inui Sadaharu," she replied, her usual monotonous face replaced with a hint of a smile. 

"Oh, didn't he defeat one of the 'Three Demons' at the Kantō tournament?" I asked remembering the little piece of information someone had told me. 

Her smile grew by a millimetre "Yes, Yanagi Renji," 

I continued, "Getting back to the task, are you willing to help me defeat Niou Masaharu?" 

She immediately replied as though she had been waiting for the question "Yes, we have our first strategy meeting today after school, meet me at the school gates," 

"Yes ma'am," I said jokingly giving a mock salute,

Niou's POV  
I smirked happily as I watched Akiyama walk out of the class, clearly agitated by the rookie comment. She'd probably be beating herself up for a mistake she didn't even make. I was actually coming to take something from the school building when I saw her fiddling with my shoe locker. I was planning on announcing my presence but then I thought it would be more fun to make her think she was inefficient. 

I had heard that someone had played a trick involving slippers at St. Rudolph's sometime ago. When I saw her near my shoe locker, I knew she was making her move. Partly due to Yanagi's accurate data about everything, I was able to avoid being humiliated and make Akiyama feel stupid. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. 

Suddenly my smile dropped feeling the lack of a bento in my bag- we had a pretty tedious practice in the morning and I was looking forward to eating my mom's well-made bentō but now I had nothing to eat. I decided to go to the roof for a while before moving to the cafeteria and asking some of my fan girls for food.

As soon I reached the rooftop, I flopped down thinking about yesterday's incidents. It was Monday which translated into the day where come back into the clutches of school after a relaxing weekend. Because there was nothing else to ask, I randomly asked Yanagi if there were any new kids even though I was pretty sure there weren't. Not many people transfer to Rikkai in the middle of the year but to my surprise Yanagi said yes, there was going to be a new girl, Akiyama Sakura who was the formerly the Master Trickster of St. Rudolph's. From that moment, I was sure that this was going to quite an interesting year. I imagained almost a 1000 versions of Akiyama but I didn't except someone that...pretty I guess. Her hair perfectly straight and flowing and eyes are startling shade of purplish blue or bluish purple, I couldn't quite decide.

Suddenly the door to the rooftop slid open, standing there was the subject of my thoughts, Akiyama Sakura. She didn't notice me and walked to the edge of the rooftop unpacked her bento. It wasn't much- just some rice balls and some vegetables but right now my stomach craved for food. As if on cue on seeing food my stomach grumbled, quite loudly.

Akiyama turned around and easily spotted me; instead of her usual scowl she was actually smiling which was quite surprising considering she had just failed to trick me. Personally, I found the angry scowl a tinge cuter than a smile so of course that meant it was time to trick her again.

"Ah, Akiyama I was waiting for," I said moving myself next to her.

She raised an eyebrow but her smile still did not disappear "Why?" she asked.

"You did bring two bentos today right?" I asked innocently.

She frowned "Why would I need to bring two bentos?"

I sighed, while inwardly planning the next to this trick- it had to be perfect if it wasn't I would be humiliated and have no lunch "Give me your student hand book," I said.

While she was rummaging in her bag I quickly took my fake hand book out of my pocket. When I took her handbook I quickly switched it with mine. "See over here," I said opening my handbook to one of my fake pages "It says that for the first week, the new kid has to give a bento or share his or her bento with his/her seatmate,"

"Oh, I never really read the handbook," she said "Here you can half my lunch for today,"

I smirked, Akiyama was tricked again and I had free lunch for the rest of the week once again two birds with one stone. I whispered "Puri,"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, next Friday.**

**IceCrystal**


	6. Chapter 6- Rooftops

**Tricking the Trickster**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: Hey! I'm on time :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

I smiled at Niou, I know, surprising but soon enough I was going to be making his life miserable so I couldn't get my usual scowl to form.

"So," I began in an attempt to start the conversation, I was never a big fan of the quiet "What hobbies do you have other than tricking?"

Niou put one finger on his chin thoughtfully "Tennis is another hobby," he said.

I smiled lightly "Considering you are one of the regulars if the Rikkai team I kinda guessed that one."

Niou leaned forward, his breath tickling my face. I blushed, surprisingly not at the proximity but at the bright blue eyes that my gaze was locked with

**Niou POV**

I leaned in closer, almost getting lost in blue and purple eyes. I averted my eyes to the blush that was adorning her face.

I thought her smile was cute, scowl cuter but her blush definitely took the cake.

"Drawing," she replied, in a tone that would have seemed confident had it not quivered the slightest bit.

As far I could see my proximity was making her uncomfortable so obviously I leaned in closer making my voice huskier than usual "Well," I said turning on the charm because I could see it made her uncomfortable and made the blush on her cheeks grow brighter which aforementioned I enjoyed seeing on her otherwise pale skin. "In our moment of truce, why don't you draw a portrait of me?"

**Sakura's POV  
**  
My breath hitched in my throat as Niou leaned in closer, there was barely an inch between us, once I heard his request, my heart beat slowed down to normal, drawing portraits was something I was used to unlike the butterflies that were flying erratically in my stomach.

I picked up my sketch book and a pencil which I always carried around with me in case there was anything interesting to capture.

Excluding the first minute I stepped into the classroom, I looked at Niou as something else other than an annoying twit. It was then I properly stopped to admire his physical features- he had a perfectly chiselled face and stunning blue eyes (which I had noticed previously even as an annoying twit they were pretty hard to miss) Even his long (for a guy) silver hair which should have made him look like an old granny, when put together with his rest of his features looked kind of charismatic. For god's sake on his face even his beauty mark looked good.

I started to draw the basic structure of his face when I heard the shrill sound of the bell. Niou got up and stretched out his hand for me to take "Come on, let's go to class when you're done with the portrait you can give it to me,"

I was going to ask him what made him think that I would bother finishing the portrait but I didn't want to the kill the civil atmosphere. After all this whole encounter he had done nothing annoying other than how close he was to me but I was pretty sure Niou was a flirty kind of guy so invading others' personal space must be second nature for him, so I didn't really hold that against him.

**********Timeskip************After School******************

I skipped out of school happily, excluding the failure of my trick this morning, the day was pretty good. As expected, Inui was waiting for me outside the school. "Hey," I called out.

She acknowledged me with a curt nod. "Come on," she said starting to walk "I know a good cafe here where we can get privacy and good coffee and pastries," I shrugged and started to walk, considering this was the person who had called her drawing of the school map, which I though was computer generated, bad because of a barely noticeable wobble of the pencil, I was pretty sure that by good coffee and pastries she meant amazing coffee and pastries. And I was not disappointed, the coffee was perfect not too sweet but not too bitter but the pastries took the cake (is that a pun) there were tantalizingly sweet and seemed to melt in my mouth leaving an amazing aftertaste.

"So, let's get started," said Inui taking a nibble of a pastry.

"Sure, Inui-san," I said giving her a grin.

She looked at me oddly for a moment and then came back to normal "Sorry about, outside school when most people say Inui, they mean my cousin- call me Kasumi-san and before you take it the wrong way, it does NOT mean we are more than acquaintances with a common goal,"

My grin grew wider, looks like Kasumi did have her tsundere moments. "So, you have any ideas for any tricks on Niou, on a side note he was pretty nice today"

"Considering you just said that, there is a 99.43% chance that he played a trick on you,"

My eyes widened, was it possible that Niou could have played a trick on me without knowing at all.

"Narrate what happened today and I'll tell you if he did or not," said Kasumi. I quickly started to fill her in on the events of the day excluding my blushing.

"Hand me your school hand-book," she said. I quickly delved into my satchel and took out the small orange-coloured book with my name clearly scrawled on the first page, which was pretty much all I had done with the handbook. "Do you remember the page Niou-san showed you,"

"Somewhere around page 200, I think," I said, vaguely remembering the page number.

"You realize the official school handbook only has 157 pages," she said "That must have been a trick handbook of Niou-san's," she said monotonously.

"What!" I half-shrieked, true to her word, the last page in the book was page no. 157, that annoying twit had tricked me again. I scowled fiercely "It is time for revenge," Kasumi nodded. "You have any ideas?" I asked. A sliver of a smirk appeared on Kasumi's face. "Of course I have, actually that trick he played on you today can work to your advantage, tomorrow shall be the worst day of Niou Masaharu's life, I guarantee it," Then she filled me in on some tricks that were simple everyday tricks but very highly effective for the situation. I smiled; Inui Kasumi sure knew how to play this game. Niou Masharu, you are going down.

**AN: Next chapter on Friday-reviews are needed. :D **


	7. Chapter 7- Take That!

**Tricking the Trickster **

**Chapter 7- Take That!**

**AN: Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter :D. Do note if there is stuff in brackets (parenthesis) it is still part of the story but if the content in the parenthesis is bold that means it is an small reference note or AN and not part of the story. Hope you enjoy- do review, favourite and follow because it makes yours truly very happy (ecstatic, more like)**

**DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENIIS- IF I DID THERE WOULD A LOT MORE GIRLS. **

The next morning I was a lot more excited, I mean I was excited yesterday but now I was 10 times more excited. I was half-jumping up and down. Kasumi-san and I had agreed to meet at the school entrance half an hour before anyone came in to set up our array of tricks.

I walked to school a trot in my step happily, Niou Masaharu was so going down, I still can't believe he played on a trick on me yesterday, I was a bit hurt about it, I mean it was our first civil encounter and he has to go and ruin it with a trick.

As I neared the school entrance I spotted Kasumi-san, if it was me and she came later than me I would probably tapping my foot and fiddling with my hair impatiently. Instead Kasumi's posture was stiff and she was looking, more like analysing her surroundings, she was not the exact opposite but she was definitely different from me. Still, I had to admit she was a pretty awesome friend, sorry 'acquaintance with a common goal' to have.

"Ohayo (good morning) Akiyama," she said as she spotted. Now that wasn't fair, I called her Kasumi-san while she still called me Akiyama.

"Call me Sakura, no honorific- that is what all my 'acquaintances with a common goal' call me," I said with a small smirk.

"Oh, you have more?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed "No, I was just joking, can I just say friend because 'acquaintance with a common goal' is a real mouthful."

She seemed to having a debate about it internally and finally she said, "Okay, fine, we shall be friends and before you ask yes there is a difference between the two,"

Seeing my incredulous look she rolled her eyes "I know you won't understand the difference Sakura, so I am not going to explain it to you, anyway let's get started,"

I gave another laugh, her perfect posture and the way she enunciated every word was pretty funny yet cool to me "Okay whatever you say, Kasumi-san,"

She gave a small me a 'this is exactly what I was talking about' look "You see, Sakura," she started, "If I call you Sakura that is your cue to call me Kasumi, at least as far as I am concerned,"

I grinned, Kasumi definitely was not the moe cute nerd girl I thought she was for the first 10 seconds I saw her **(refer Chapter 1) **but she did have her moments. "Okay, Kasumi, what's the plan?"

Kasumi's eyes seemed to take a predatory glint "First we'll repeat yesterday's trick he will not expect the second time. Add that trick he played on you the first day, the pop out one. Today there is no morning tennis practice, so he will not be here. However, according to my data he leaves his racquet in the tennis locker rooms, so we can loosen the strings, that will greatly affect his game which will anger the fuku-buchou (vice-captain). You made two bentos, right, add chillies in the one you are going to give Niou, that's all I got for now,"

I gave her a grin, this was going to be so much fun "Come on let's get started, let's go to the tennis locker rooms first."

"No, first let's move to the shoe lockers before anyone starts coming in," Kasumi said and started moving to the school building.

This time I took a lot more time to pick the lock because trust me Kasumi's critical eyes watching me made me really nervous. Quickly, we replaced the slippers and this time I made sure there were no name tags on it or anything suspicious.

Next it was time to move to the tennis locker rooms- thankfully Kasumi knew the way (I didn't bother asking how she did) once again I had to pick lock the locker and get the racquet.

"So, Kasumi," I started "How exactly do you loosen these strings?"

Kasumi delved into her bag and took out a small kit- I checked online how to loosen strings, hand me the racquet, move to class and set up the pop up- I will finish up here and move to class- go, there is not much time and if you haven't add the chillies."

"Yes ma'am!" I said with a quick salute. I ran to class and gave a sigh of relief; there was no one there yet. Carefully, I set up the pop up, it was a giant joker and there was 100% chance for a good reaction. As soon as I closed Niou's desk- the first person walked into class. Talk about good timing.

**Niou's POV**

I knelt down to tie my shoelace, seeing my shoe I remembered the trick Akiyama had played on me yesterday. Since yesterday, she had been dominating my thoughts, anything I looked at, it would remind of her, even a plain white wall would remind me of her flawless and pale skin.

Fortunately or unfortunately I was not like those guys in rom-coms who knew more about rocket science than feelings. It was clear to me- I had fallen for Akiyama Sakura and there was a chance she liked me back . However it is kind of hard to woo a girl while you are also trying to trick and embarrass her every step if the way. I only saw one logical solution- play such an embarrassing trick on her that she would have to admit defeat and then I could start Operation: Charm the Girl.

Glancing at my watch, I realized I would be late for school if I didn't hurry up. Cycling furiously, ignoring cats, dogs and people in my way, I reached school before the morning bell rang.

Quickly opening my locker, I slipped off my shoes and out on my slippers and started to walk to class. For some reason the soles felt kind of slippery- could Akiyama be playing the same trick on me twice- Nah! She wasn't that stupid.

Suddenly I heard the shrill sound of the morning bell and saw Tanaka-sensei enter the class. Panicking I started to run towards the class, suddenly I felt like was running in a ice rink without skates. Slipping and sliding about I managed to open the classroom door and land at the entrance in an unceremonious heap.

As expected the whole class burst into the giggles- it wasn't everyday they saw in a helpless state. In the corner Akiyama smirked "1 point for me," she mouthed.

"Same here," I mouthed back getting back up and putting on my smirk on. Actually, since the competition started I had played 3 successful tricks on her but I wasn't going to tell her about the bento or name tag...yet.

Once the giggles had died down, I turned to Tanaka-sensei "Sorry sensei, I slept in,"

Tanaka-sensei waved it off "Because of your humorous entrance, I'll let you off."

I grinned at her and moved to my seat. "Good morning Akiyama-san," I said politely, hidden sarcasm in my voice.

She smiled sweetly at me "Good morning Niou-san."

"Sit down Niou, class, take out your English notebooks, you had some homework to submit, I'm just going out for a 5 minutes," Tanaka-sensei said.

I opened my desk and BAM a giant joker sprang out of me, honestly the softest squeak escaped my throat and once again the whole class burst into giggles. Once again Akiyam smirked at me "2 points," she whispered.

It was decided, my next prank would have to be better than all my previous ones. By lunchtime l had the perfect idea- an idea that would involve my brown wig, my (fake) glasses and the position as student council president, Time to go talk to Yagyuu.

Sakura's POV

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I made my way to the roof grabbing both the bentos, keeping the chilli-added one in my left hand. 

Just as I was about to ascend the stairs, an announcement came over the PA system "All students who have joined this academic year are to assemble in council room right after lunchtime," 

I smiled, I would get to miss at least five minutes of Maths, which to say the least is not my best subject. 

Quickly I ascended the stairs ready to play my next prank

Niou's POV

I gave a happy sigh as I finished speaking over the PA system, step one complete, after this trick Akiyama would have to admit that I am a much better prankster than she is. Fortunately Yagyuu had agreed to let me him for some time and help in accomplishing the trick, not that he has ever refused or anything. Grinning I made my way to the roof where I knew Akiyama would be.  
This was going to be so much fun.

**AN: Actually this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I didn't have much time and I didn't want to miss the deadline so, yeah. Next chapter on Friday :)  
IceCrystal**


End file.
